Night
by Jesy Black
Summary: Koji esta solo......en la calle.......alguien lo quiere robar.....TAKOJI.......dedicado a Kory y Kiki en el cumple de ambos DEJEN REVIEW


**NIGHT**

**Jessica: ESTE FIC ES PARA EL CUMPLE DE KIKI-CHAN ASAKURA Y KORY ASAKURA**

**German: Ambos cumplen el 12 de Febrero**

**Jessica: FELIZ CUMPLE A LOS DOS **

**German: Kiki cumple 13 años y Kory 16 años**

**Naike: ¬¬**

**Jessica: YAOI..ASI QUE HOMOFOBICOS....alejados (Romance/Drama)**

**German: Antes que nada este fic tiene una escena violenta o se habla de violación, pero no pasa nada malo..así que no duden de leerlo o no...es bueno...es decir no tiene nada de Lemon ni nada de muerte...Okey**

**By: Hiu Ishida o Jessica Kyoyama**

***///*///*///*///*///*///*///*///*///*///***

**POV KOJI (Solo el punto de vista de Koji haré)**

**Camino por las largas calles de el pueblo de Sibuya..estoy cansado..mis parpados me pesan..pero tengo miedo...un escalofrió recorrió mi espalada, ya no estoy más cansado....estoy temblando pero no del frió que hacía...sino del temor que sentía al recorrer las calles de Sibuya a la noche, siento que alguien me espía..empieza a llover ligeramente y gotas de roció caen en los hermosos ventanales de las elegantes casas.**

**Me detengo unos segundos..abro bien mis ojos para ver que alguien con un cuchillo esta frente a mi...Mis labios titiritaban...no se si del miedo o de que ya estaba haciendo demasiado frío...y apenas tenía una chaqueta que me regalo Takuya y unos pantalones que me regalo Jumpei en mi cumple...son bastante abrigados y yo....ESPERA....KOJI....préstale atención al sujeto con el cuchillo....no a tus pantalones y chaqueta..BASTA...entonces el sujeto que esta frente a mi se me acerca rápidamente**

**Soy muy ágil y por eso lo esquive..yo voy a carate todos los días y me gusta...además que trabajo en un banco y soy muy bueno en...ESPERA....OTRA VEZ ME FUI DEL TEMA....el sujeto este me habla..no le entiendo..más bien murmura..yo me alejo..**

**-Muy bien jovencito....dame tú dinero o te mato...**

**Respire agitado..luego mire para ambos costados...y me eché a correr....el miedo me invadió..lagrimas frías cayeron de mi rostro como roció en el asfalto....me quede parado en frente de la plaza..pero el hombre me seguía persiguiendo..me escondí detrás de un árbol....mi corazón se acelero demasiado...empecé a llorar como nunca había llorado**

**-Bien jovencito..me estas obligando hacer algo que no quiero...el dinero....o puedes despedirte del mundo - Dijo el hombre acercándose a mi- Vaya...veo que eres un chico muy lindo- Me acaricio el rostro mientras yo temblaba...odiaba que me toquen...y menos un extraño..pero que podía hacer- ¿Qué acaso eres mudo?- me dijo el hombre**

**-No- Dijo con la voz temerosa...con miedo y a la vez ira de no poder hacer nada**

**-Bien niñito...no tienes otra opción....o el dinero....o tu bello rostro estará lleno de heridas de chuchillo y sangre- Dijo acercándose más a mi rostro**

**-No tengo nada para darte- Le dije un poco nervioso.. ¿Un poco? No bastante**

**-Bien chiquillo..no me iré de aquí sin llevarme algo...así que dame la chaqueta**

**-No...LA CHAQUETA NO**

**-¿Valor sentimental niñito?- Dijo acercando el cuchillo a mi garganta**

**-No, por favor.- Dije tomando fuerte mi chaqueta**

**-DAME LA CHAQUETA...o sino..-Piensa en algo muy feo- Sino..te...violare**

**Me quede pasmado..ese sujeto me violaría si no le doy la chaqueta....pero...me la regalo...Takuya...y yo..lo amo...y...no puedo**

**-DAME LA CHAQUETA**

**-No puedo...pero..NUNCA DEJARE QUE ME VIOLES**

**-Mira niñito- Toma fuertemente mi muñeca- Parece que no nos entendemos...mira...si tú no me das la chaqueta...yo te violo y ahora**

**-No...NO QUIERO- Empecé a llorar y de pronto el hombre callo desmayado frente a mi**

**-KOJI....te encuentras bien- la figura me pareció conocida....era TAKUYA**

**-TAKUYA- Lo abrazo mientras lloro...-Yo te..quiero decir que....yo...TE AMO**

**-Koji...yo también pero no entiendo porque me lo dices ahora ¿Qué paso? **

**-Porque...este hombre..quería robarme y violarme- Dije nervioso**

**Takuya le pego una patada de ira al chico que lo termino noqueando..y luego dirigió su mirada a la muñeca morada de Koji**

**-¿Y eso?**

**-Fue cuando me agarro fuerte**

**-Koji.... (Suspira)...tu piel es tan delicada y blanca que cualquier cosa te hace daño..eres tan delicado...-Besa la muñeca de Koji- Tan dulce- Lo besa- Vamos a casa**

**-Pero..-Mira al tipo noqueado frente a él**

**-Si quieres estar con el señor "Ladrón" puedes hacerlo - Medio ofendido**

**-No es eso...solo que..- Le pega otra patada al delincuente- Ya...vamos**

**-n_nU**

*********************************************************************************************

**CASA MINAMOTO/KANBARA**

**-Listo- Termino de vendar la muñeca de Koji- Listo amor....ya puedes irte a dormir**

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**-Si n_n**

**-¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba en problemas o que estaba en el parque?**

**-Pues..se a que hora sales y como tardaste fui a buscarte..mi corazón me llevo al parque...como vi que un sujeto agarro algo de MI propiedad entonces le di una patada en la cabeza**

**-¿Tú propiedad?-Medio incrédulo**

**-Ejem....bueno...sabes que yo te amo...y te deseo todas las noches- Nervioso**

**-Mejor cállate Takuya antes que te de mi patada maestra**

**-Si Jejejeje n_nU**

**-Buenas noches**

**-Buenas noches**

**Y me fui a dormir en mi cama..en la cama junto a la mia....Takuya me sonríe y eso me hace estar protegido...cerré mis ojos...ya no tenía miedo...la noche tiene muchas cosas que todos desconocemos por estar protegidos por nuestros padres y/o parientes..o por un amigo...o por alguien que nos quieren como a mi me pasa con Takuya..la noche canta muerte...tragedias....pero también felicidad...pero tengan cuidado...la noche es muy mala...yo tengo a Takuya y seguro ustedes tienen a alguien que los protegen..háganle caso y nunca salgan muy tarde o tengan cuidado en el lugar donde transitan...**

**THE NIGHT.....**

**NIGHT**

**THE END**

*********************************************************************************************

**Jessica: Muy bonito....es la verdad sobre la noche**

**German: FELIZ CUMPLE CHICOS**

**Jessica: Bueno...dejen Review**

**DEJEN REVIEW**

**HIU ISHIDA O JESSICA KYOYAMA**


End file.
